


Words not said Out Loud

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Constance makes new spells, F/M, Fluffy, I just really wanted something cute to write, Self-Indulgent, Spell shenanigans, super sweet fluff, this may give you a cavity, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: "Do you ever wonder what other people think of you? Clearly, I know I’m very well liked among my peers and all think highly about me, but I’ve always wanted to know what people around me truly think of me, what you think of me.” Constance joked, her grin was confident, but teasing as she looked to him.“𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐’𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬.”“I guess so. I think you’re quite the pain.”
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Constance von Nuvelle, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Words not said Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I've thought of for a while, but I just really wanted an excuse to play around with the idea of Constance making new spells, and thinking of even more ways to get Yuri to confess his feelings for his favorite, troublesome blond. This was, like most of my work, very very self indulgent. 
> 
> Hopefully you've enjoyed this, every read, kudo and comment really helps and I appreciate it so so much.

Something had gone missing, and Yuri Leclerc was on the hunt to find it. With a frustrated groan as he pulled apart his normally tidy shared room in Abyss, he muttered profanities to himself as he couldn’t find it. For a band of thieves and general thugs, most knew to never take from the boss. So why exactly was this, out of everything of his, missing?! His signature cape, it was always on his shoulders, but the one time he takes it off to have it cleaned, he cannot find it. His cape wasn’t necessarily something he  _ needed  _ but to not be able to find it was frustrating to say the least. 

Without making it too noticeable, Yuri went around to go check in on the citizens of Abyss to see if he could find any hint of where his cape would be. Though when he started, he realized just how tired everyone looked. In everyone’s defense, they were in the middle of a war that they were technically dragged into, having no  _ real  _ reason to fight. The Ashen Wolves, or the people who were seeking refuge in Abyss had no place in a fight against the Empire or the Kingdom, so it was visibly taxing and draining on everyone. Lots of people weren’t resting, it seemed more tense every time there was a crash on the surface, and everyone seemed to be more on edge every time the Ashen Wolves were called up to fight. Balthus drank more and settled into more debts, Hapi has been taking more trips to the middle of nowhere to relieve some stress and possibly summon more monsters, Constance was more isolated and crunched on her experiments, only ever leaving the library to socialize or to eat, and for himself, he went away and worked more when his talents weren’t needed around the old monastery. His “sneaking” turned more into checking in with his people, making sure there wasn’t anything more he could do for them. If anything the cape was nearly forgotten about. 

As the purple haired “lord” walked around Abyss, he made a point to note who was there and who wasn’t, whether of his men, or the Wolves. Hapi and Balthus were sitting near the merchant stalls, talking, which was two birds with one stone, yet no matter how much he asked around, no one seemed to know where Constance was. Of course he knew the instinct was to be the library, but it still worried him that people hadn’t seen her for at least hours. So, at a  _ completely  _ nonchalant pace, he made his way past the groups of people, greeting those around him before he tried opening the library doors. Locked. Of course, he figured. Constance was a woman who could not stand to be disturbed while working, but still he rattled the doorknob a few times to double check. He knocked, then knocked again when there was no response. With a grunt of frustration, Yuri pulled a pin out from his hair, frowning at the few strands of hair that came loose with it before he got to picking the library door lock. 

It didn’t take much, but when he heard the soft click of the lock turning, he opened the door and slipped in, not wanting anyone else to disturb her in case she was just absorbed in her work. Though he didn’t lock it, he let the door close before turning around, looking for where that damned Shady Lady went. Though, from where he stood, the Library was empty. There were different assortments of books on the table, which meant she had been there at some point. 

As he walked more into the room, he managed to catch a glimpse of blonde hair, a sight that had him sigh in relief when he knew she was safe. Walking over to her, he realized that it was two birds he had managed to knock out, as she also had his famous cape draped over her as she slept. He rolled his eyes, and prepared to wake her up before he looked at the different books scattered around his feet, and around her. They were mostly all beyond his expertise. History of Fodlan, some unpublicized research on crests, theories on the very existence of magic? Not his favorite topics, but clearly the blonde saw some value in reading such texts until she could no longer stay awake. It was hard to stay frustrated at her when he saw her look so vulnerable, she finally looked like she was getting some rest, he decided that perhaps it was best to keep the scolding to a minimum while she was still overworking herself. With a shake of his head and a heavy sigh, he wasn’t sure what possessed him to do so, but he ended up taking a seat beside her, looking over to her as she slept. 

“You’re a fool. You’ve gone and overworked yourself again, and you’ve made it so that I’m the one that has to watch over you. You know you really are quite the handful, right Shady Lady?” 

Yuri spoke out loud to himself as he sat beside a sleeping blonde sorceress, who looked absolutely exhausted. He carefully pushed the books aside, a letter with the Empress’ official signature on it as well. Edelgard must have asked something of her, and that may be why she was so intent on working so hard. With her long blonde hair a mess, her curled bangs no longer in the perfect spirals but knotted and unfurled, her breathing steady and quiet, she looked like she was finally at peace, despite the darkening circles under her eyes. With the war raging on ahead of them, and the uncertainty of tomorrow, he knew he couldn’t blame her for being so tired, but to see her like this, in the corner of the shadow library curled up surrounded by books in many different languages that he didn’t understand was enough to make him worry. 

Constance  _ always  _ had a habit of making him worry, whether he was willing to admit it or not. She was a dedicated woman, but she made rash decisions that he often had to be the voice of reason for her. Whether it was sketchy meetings with corrupted nobles, or shady back alley meetings with uncredible merchants, Yuri knew that she was willing to go to any length to get what she wanted. There was no self-experiment too risky that she wouldn’t be willing to do to get the results she wanted. Most people thought it was noble that she dedicated herself to her craft, but when Yuri looked over to the sleeping woman beside him, he only saw a form of desperation that he was familiar with. Desperation to survive, desperation to reach a goal, and it was something that he wished that she  _ didn’t  _ have to feel. 

With a sigh, Yuri leaned his head back against the bookshelf, closing his eyes as the library remained completely silent as the only two beings inside were him and the Shady Lady herself. 

“You know, I sort of expected you to snore. You seem like the kind who would put up such a display, only to snore when you sleep,” he continued to speak out loud, though this time it was only an octave louder than a whisper, in case he managed to wake her up this time. “Of course I would  _ never  _ bring it up. I would only laugh about in private, or may I’d even reference it to make you question just how I’d know. Then I would assure you that I always tend to get a hold on everyone’s secrets. But it’s hard to do when you don’t give me anything to work with.” 

His eyes still rested closed, but the small grin on his face would have given away just how far deep he was when it came to her. What could he say, he was a bleeding heart when it came to those close to him, but with Constance, it was different. Instead of wanting to protect, he wanted to cherish. Instead of promising to keep them safe, he wanted to spend his life ensuring that she would be out of harm’s way. The thought made him almost laugh, and he even leaned forward, only to lightly hit his head against the bookshelf, almost as punishment for allowing himself to really fall for this woman. Not that she would know, not until he was ready to put himself on display like that. 

Yuri never made a bet he wouldn’t win, that’s why this wasn’t a gamble he was willing to throw himself into. It didn’t help that she was so difficult to read at times. It was infuriating! She was so predictable, her mind was focused on one task at a time, the mage only wanted one thing in life and she held her dreams above anything else. But when it came to how the woman who was going to be the leader of her house, the woman who would wear her family name, he couldn’t predict how she actually felt. A lot of her personality was simply a front, she wanted to convince everyone that she was one way, or the other, but Yuri knew better than to fall for the charade. Constance built this persona of a highly confident, strong willed and hard headed woman, but Yuri was determined to uncover what she felt about the little things. 

Like how did she feel about the colors of a sunrise? What were her thoughts of birds singing in the morning? Did she believe people were inherently evil? What was her favorite color? There were so many things he wanted to pick her brain about, because he cared about one day seeing her true self. Underneath the shell of the “Future Lady Nuvelle” was a very fascinating woman who was surprisingly good at hiding how she felt about certain things. The Trickster was very good at people watching, he knew how to read people very well, but this case was more frustrating than anything, and he found that interesting. 

As he slipped more and more into thought, suddenly he felt something on his shoulder, and when he slightly turned his head to look, he let out a small sigh when he saw her head fall onto his shoulder, and she moved a bit closer to him. So she must have sensed in her subconscious that someone was with her. Maybe it was the sound of his voice, or the brush of their arms, but if anything, he felt better that she was using him as a pillow instead of straining her neck, or something. 

With everything going on, with the war coming closer and closer to an end, Yuri needed to make a decision. He needed to know what his plan of action was going to be after everything was all said and done. When they would hold up their banner in victory, where would he go after? Abyss would have no reason to fear, his people would be safe and self sufficient. But could he stand to be underground for his entire life? He wanted to one day settle, he wanted to one day have a family, he wanted to right the wrongs that he had been dealt as a child. His mother was waiting for him, somewhere above ground, and he wanted to see her again, but with someone else. 

Why was he thinking so heavily right now? He felt something trail down his cheek, and when he brought a gloved hand up to wipe it away and look at it, it was a tear, along with some of his makeup. Had he been  _ crying  _ over this? He wanted to laugh, but didn’t want to risk moving the girl on his shoulder. Perhaps he had been thinking a little too much about things, it wasn’t like him to get emotional. He was Yuri Leclerc, cold, collected and composed. He was unbreakable, unshakeable, and he was as stable as a stone. Nothing ever got to him, so why was it coming out now? 

“Yuri…?” A small voice mumbled out loud, and when he looked down, he saw half-lidded blue eyes looking up to him, and he was quick to gulp and collect his thoughts. 

“You were certainly enjoying your little nap,” he teased, grinning at her as she mumbled something he didn’t quite catch, but instead she wrapped her arms around his, hugging it close as she let her eyes close again. Perhaps she wasn’t really awake after all, he figured as he closed his eyes again. Though, because she was pulling on his arm ever so gently, he let his head rest on hers as they both took a break from the bleak reality that faced them outside that library. Maybe a small break wouldn’t be so bad if they both decided to take a nap there. 

~

When Yuri woke up, he wasn’t sure what time it was. He looked around, his eyes still not focused, but when he went to look for Constance, she wasn’t beside him. Instead, his own cape was draped over him and he was left to sit on the floor as he napped. It was a wonder he didn’t fall over in his sleep without the blonde to keep him stable. With a small hum, he went to go stand up, grabbing his cape as he did. His joints hurt, the floor itself wasn’t very comfortable, and he let out a small groan as everything seemed to hurt. 

“That’s the last time I sleep on the floor like that…” The Trickster mumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, reminding himself to comb through it when he would return back to his room. Finally, he put his cape on and sighed, glad to at least have it back, but he was going to have to ask Constance what exactly she was doing with it. Curiously, Yuri looked around to look around the library, to find that it was spotless, all of the books that were previously scattered about were put back neatly, the chairs tucked into their spots, everything was tidy. 

He made his way out of the library to see a few people were talking, and when he closed the doors, they would greet him, and he would return the greeting, still a bit groggy. He started making his way over to his shared room, remembering that he was going to have to clean it up after looking for his cape all day, but on the way, he watched as a blonde was pacing back and forth through the halls, a very determined look on her face as she looked at the ground. For a moment, Yuri only watched as she walked up and down the hall, wondering just what she was doing. 

“Shady Lady?” Yuri called out to her, only to see her turn to him like a deer caught by a hunter, and her expression made him laugh, wondering just what she was looking at him like that for. 

“Oh! There you are- I mean, fancy seeing you here- I mean-” Constance flubbed over her words, unsure with what greeting she wanted to go with, and Yuri decided he was a tad bit too tired to really know what this was about. He watched as Constance looked to him, and then at his cape, and watched as she blushed. “I’m terribly sorry, I meant to return it but-” 

“What are you talking about? My cape?” He cut her off, knowing that if she kept going she was only going to give herself a headache. With a nonchalant wave of his hand, he waved it off, saying that it wasn’t a big deal. But apparently, the blonde wasn’t satisfied with that and felt the need to defend herself. 

“No, I have to explain! You had left it in the dining hall, and when I went to return it to you, I had been informed that you had gone to the surface to speak with the professor! So, instead of invading your privacy and entering your room, I had kept it with me in the library until I had seen you again.” It sounded like a fair explanation, but Yuri began to laugh as he put some more pieces together.

“So, then you fell asleep and used it as a blanket?” He asked, his voice cooed as she turned tomato red that she had been caught, and she nodded almost shamefully, her head hanging low. It was like a puppy had been caught with doing something wrong, it was adorable, he might add.

“It was cold in the library, and I hadn’t intended on falling asleep! I only meant to move somewhere different to read and focus on my books.” Constance tried to rationalize, but it was easy to know that was a lie. Instead of calling her out on it, Yuri went to her and rested a hand on her head, smiling at her. 

“It’s okay to admit you needed to rest. Just next time ask before you let my cape touch the ground. Or before you drool on it.” It was such an easy tease, and she managed to play right into it, brushing his hand off of her and punching his shoulder. They bickered for a few moments longer before they both ended up laughing. 

“You know,” she said softly, looking up to him with tired eyes, “you looked like you needed the rest too, Yuri. We’re worried about you down here all the time, you should work on taking care of yourself more, less worrying about how everyone else is doing.” Her tone was genuine, and it caught Yuri off guard. Before he could dismiss it, he watched as she laughed, and went to turn away to go wherever it was that she did her work. “You know, maybe we both could use the rest. Napping on your shoulder wasn’t the worst thing in the world.” 

“And what if I took you up on that?” He challenged and watched as Constance froze in her tracks, almost like she hadn’t expected him to genuinely accept, but when she looked back to him, she was grinning. 

“Then you know where to find me if you need to rest.” 

**~**

Much to their credit, the pair of them did end up following through on that promise to continue that tradition. Over the next few weeks, any time the other needed a break, they would meet in that one corner of the library, and simply rest. It wasn’t always a nap together, it could just be them sitting there without saying a word. Some days, when they were called up to the surface to fight for another cause that wasn’t their own, they would silently return back to Abyss and lock themselves in the library. It taught Constance to stop overworking herself to the point that it was going to hurt her, and taught Yuri to calm his running mind. When they were like this, not everything needed to be calculated, he didn’t need to be four steps ahead of Constance, and he could let his mind rest. 

The others were starting to catch on with their little rendezvous, and the teasing was almost relentless as they continued. Hapi and Balthus would make comments, but Constance was always the first to dismiss such claims, but in reality, Yuri was happy with their little tradition, as he saw it as an opportunity to actually get to learn about her. Though, such bliss was really only situational, especially since the grim reality that they were still soldiers in the middle of a large war. Even with that threat looming in the background at every opportunity, the pair of them got to talk a lot more naturally when they were alone, even indulging their own little quirks. 

On a day, like any other that they were together, Constance was reading one of her books as her head rested on Yuri’s shoulder, the Mockingbird simply rested his head against the bookshelf behind them, looking incredibly deep in thought about something. Not that Constance expected him to fill her in on what was running through the complicated mind of his, so instead she worked on changing the tone of their conversation. 

“Do you ever wonder what other people think of you? Clearly, I know I’m very well liked among my peers and all think highly about me, but I’ve always wanted to know what people around me truly think of me, what you think of me.” Constance joked, her grin was confident, but teasing as she looked to him, and Yuri was only wondering just where this was coming from. Was this her attempt at making small talk about something other than her ambitions? It was appreciated, but he wasn’t sure exactly how to answer the question. 

_ “I’m so in love with you, but I’m not willing to gamble on the fact you don’t love me back.” _

“I guess so. I think you’re quite the pain.” Yuri answered with a small tease, which earned a huff from Constance, but further than that, nothing really happened. There was no teasing back, there was no poking fun at him, or even any sort of reaction to him calling her a pain. Usually, she responded far more extreme, but this reaction was almost timid as she returned to having her nose in her book. She went back to reading, and Yuri went back to sitting there quietly. But now, Yuri was wondering just why she would have brought that up. It seemed out of nowhere, but when he looked down to her, she seemed oddly content as she continued to have her eyes glued to the pages. 

“Any reason in particular you asked?” Yuri asked, and while he half expected Constance to shake her head, he was surprised when he got a nod, along with a happy sounding hum. Now he was plain curious about just what she could have accomplished from such a silly question, but if anything, he noticed that her cheeks were a faint pink. 

“No, no, none at all in fact. I was just curious, let’s say. I’m also conducting an experiment, so I appreciate your valuable input.” Constance said, all without looking up at him. Figuring that she was spouting her typical nonsense, he didn’t bother pressing further, and instead settled on staying where he was, and letting his mind relax for a small while. 

~

After that day, their tradition kept up at a steady pace when they had time to continue. Obviously, as the war drew closer and closer, they had less time to sit together, but that was finally no longer something to worry about. For the Empire, they ended up winning the war. To say there was a celebration was an understatement, but in all honesty, Yuri couldn’t remember a lot of that fight. Tensions were at an all time high, so much depended on their ability to win, and when it was announced that the war was over, all he could recall was the cheering in his ears and the feeling of being picked up by Balthus as they celebrated. 

At this point, it had been a month since everything, and Yuri found himself standing in the ballroom of the Emperor’s manor. Apparently, the ex soldiers demanded that there be a ball to celebrate before everyone went off their separate ways in the world. Hapi and Balthus were planning a trip back to their respective homes, but Yuri managed to find a way to convince them to stay just a small while longer, not yet prepared to part with his family until they have one last large celebration to celebrate their accomplishments. One Wolf though, she was the one most excited about the war coming to an end. Apparently, a week after the final fight, Emperor Edelgard had personally signed the letter granting peerage to Constance von Nuvelle, reinstating her status due to her brilliant work and due diligence in the field. Apparently there was one spell that truly ended up sealing the deal for her, but Constance refused to tell him which one it was. If he had to guess, it was more impressive than the rainbow tea spell. 

So now, Yuri found himself in the middle of the ballroom, watching as the other acquaintances danced and celebrated their last big night as the Black Eagle Strike Force, and so far it was going really well. Lots of food, alcohol, and everyone was dancing. Well, mostly everyone, but it was meant to be a very good night before they finally began new chapters of their lives. Yuri, still indecisive about what he wanted to do, still felt the ring in his pocket in case tonight was the night he genuinely wanted to confess to her. 

Before he could begin to think that over, he felt someone grab onto his arm, and when he looked to see, he was greeted by the excited grin of his favorite blonde. For the occasion, she looked very stunning. Now that she was  _ the  _ Constance von Nuvelle, no expense was wasted on dressing up to celebrate her new life as the leader of her House. It paid off though, because all eyes were on her at some point. She did look quite stunning, even the Professor was caught looking over at her. And yet there she was clinging to his arm, not that he was complaining. He carefully moved the glass in his other hand to not drop it, and he grinned back to her after taking a sip of the champagne. 

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite Shady Lady.” Yuri greeted her, only to see the famous pout that he had grown to love. Before she could correct him, he laughed. “I suppose a filthy commoner like myself should watch what I say to  _ the  _ Constance von Nuvelle now that she received peerage from the Emperor themself.” His tone was dramatic, but Constance only laughed, moving so that she was standing in front of him, facing him now as she looked up to him. Seeing her face on, she was stunning at the moment, like she was practically glowing as she had everything she wanted-

“Not everything, I will have you know.” The blonde corrected him, and Yuri nearly choked on his drink, turning away to cough. Though, instead of making sure he was alright, the blonde started to laugh before quickly patting him on the back. “Sorry, I should have waited!”

“How did you know what I was thinking?” Yuri asked, surprisingly caught off guard by that. She just grinned sheepishly before scratching the back of her neck. 

“Well, I suppose I can tell you now....” Constance sighed dramatically, though she was still blushing at this point, embarrassed that she just let it slip. “I finally managed to make the spell that Lady Edelgard needed to convince her that I was useful, while incredibly versatile. Though, the spell has its limits as it requires touch with your partner, and doesn’t last very long, it was still deemed impressive enough to give me what I wanted.” 

Okay, he was with her so far about this, but that still didn’t-

“I know it doesn’t explain it, I’ve just been biding my time. Surely by now you must have figured it out.” Constance said with a huff, and suddenly Yuri figured it out, that she was concluding his every thought. Surely, she must know what he’s thinking. For a moment he was stunned. That was a huge breach of privacy, but the fact that she managed to be able to make a spell like that- 

“Amazing as always, Shady Lady. If there was anyone out there who would have been able to do it, it would be you. Congratulations.” The praise was genuine, and for a moment, he let his mind go blank so as to not accidentally think anything foolish, assuming the spell was still working. Hearing him say so, she grinned proudly at him, and to once again catch him off guard, she took his free hand into her own. He looked over to see her blushing, but she wasn’t looking at him, instead she was looking into the crowd to watch as people danced. 

“Now that the war is over, how about that gamble, hm?” Constance asked, and for a moment Yuri wasn’t sure what she was talking about. He didn’t know what she had meant, but the red on her cheeks implied it was something special to her. Looking up to him, and seeing his visible confusion, she laughed, covering her mouth with one hand. “Do you remember when I told you that I wondered what other people thought about me? That was the first time I had used that spell, as an experiment, and it worked, you know.” 

Yuri’s face went pale, and when her blue eyes looked up to meet his lilac ones, she was still grinning at him. 

“So what exactly did you hear?” Yuri asked, though it was more of a coo that was teasing her if anything, and she punched his shoulder. 

“If you are implying that you’ve had any inappropriate thoughts, I have not heard them and would prefer to keep it that way.” Constance glared at him, rolling her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder as they stood together. Though the room itself was very busy and bustling, it felt like it was just the two of them. “And, I actually got the idea from you, I’ll have you know. It started with when I took your cape, you walked in and started talking to me when you thought I was asleep.” She said, Yuri blinked in surprise as she was now slyly smiling, almost proud of herself that she managed to get one over on him. “You have no idea the restraint it took for me not to call you out for saying you thought I would snore. I do not and would never!” She said, recalling something he said months and months ago at this point. All he could do was laugh, just amazed that she managed to hold that over him. “But you were also crying about something, so that was when I knew that I wanted to be able to know what you were thinking. I had never seen you cry, or even known that you could. I suppose it was because of that, that I was able to get my peerage granted.” 

To hear that she caught him being so vulnerable, was embarrassing, he would admit, but to also hear that she was giving him credit for getting her name recognized made him shake his head, knowing that it was all her. Yuri didn’t deserve credit for something she did. 

“You know Yuri, I was doing a lot of thinking since I first made this spell,” her voice was a bit softer, but she seemed confident in what she was saying, “I would be a fool to not admit that those feelings may or may not be reciprocated, despite you being a, as you put it, filthy commoner. I would appreciate it if you thought of me telling you this as a gamble I’m taking, a gamble that you might love me back.” 

For a moment, Yuri was in disbelief, and all he could do was put his glass down on the table beside him and wrap an arm around her, and kiss the side of her head. “I love you too, Constance.” He said with a small laugh. 

For the rest of that night, the pair of them drank, talked, danced and had a fun night that concluded in Yuri officially proposing, asking to marry Constance von Nuvelle, now that he knew that was well worth taking. 

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who helps support my love for this ship and keep me motivated to fill out the tag for them. They're a small ship, but dammit I'm committed to them. They're very fun to write for, and hopefully I can keep thinking of more tropes for them to fill out. 
> 
> A big thank you to Alex, El, and Beat who keep me inspired with them, you guys keep me extremely satisfied with my own work, even when I'm not sure about it, knowing that you three are in my corner really helps keep me sane and excited for these characters. <33
> 
> Mina, and anyone else from the server who might end up reading this, ily lots and you help keep me motivated to write YuriCoco, even if you don't know that shh.


End file.
